Everything has it's limit
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: "Am i a monster? Everyone that is around me always avoids me, is it because i have Demon blood's within me?, can someone answer my questions?" Fine is a person who is afraid of trusting people since almost all of them used her, just like a bubblegum that when the taste is gone it will just get throw away somewhere, "Limits of convincing, myself to stay the same but..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there guys!, this new story i just wrote is for the Fushigiboshi's moment in Halloween, sorry if there are other characters that may not come in in the POV point of view, hope you'll like it!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

**AN: I'm deciding which this story is a little bit dark from the other stories since it's Horror like "My Doll" story, i'm deciding on how many chapters will i put on it maybe 2, or 4, anyway on with the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fine's POV: (Sorry if i keep on using Fine's POV, Fine is my fav. character, (well i bet you all notice it on my other stories ;)).<strong>

I regretted on the day i used something that is off of limits, Since i was little, people are terrified of me, even though i'm a princess in the Sunny kingdom, the people didn't show disrespect in front of me, but i can feel that when ever i shake my hands with an new commoner that is being introducted to me, i can feel the hands Shaking in fright, Why?.

Since Me and Rein was about to be born, Rein was in fine with everything, but when it was my turn to examine, they spotted an Demon's blood within me, when mom and dad was on a business on travelling to different kingdoms and planets, On the planet they went on fifth time, mom was bitten by a demon snake, she was hurriedly brought in for a heal, the Bite mark didn't seem to be that deep, but when Me and Rein was born the blood came into me.

People even get terrified by my form, Pinkish hair, Red-ruby eyes, when me and Rein was still in an Elementary level, the students who usually saw me walking normally always yells "A DEMON!", they say that because of my form in red.

Rein is known as the Angel while i was known as the Devil, i have no hard feelings about it since it's true after all, Rein is Kind, Sweet, lovable girl, she is also talented, while me... when ever i even speak a one word or one letter people around me steps away immediately, so that is why i'm used of being alone, in the dark.

I had a crush on a boy, he was the hottest in our highschool, he was like my bestfriend that was what he wanted me to treat him, a bestfriend, everyday in my life i keep on looking upon this boy, dreaming of one day he'll take a notice of me, and finally i realized that he was getting to like me since he always with me and talk to me. And even on that day he confessed his feelings to me. And that was the same as i told him my feelings for him.

People around me get's in a question that "Hey, why is Shade with that girl?", that is what i always hear whenever we walk pass in.

And one day on a roof top, Shade called me up i don't know what the reason but, when i came up i was already on the door but i heard my Sister's voice in, i just leaned in the door and listened to the conversation, "Wait, Rein!, I like you Okay?" My heart suddenly started beating faster since i don't know what was going on but it was sure of Shade's voice.

"Shade, No... You like Fine right?" I heard my Twin sister said.

"No, Please... the reason why i called her here was because i want to tell her the truth about me liking you!" And that was the part that i didn't want to hear.

I slammed the door open that made Shade and Rein's eyes widened, i just stand still as my bangs covering my eyes, "Hmm... so basically your just using me huh?" I have anger between in my feelings that was boiling up, this is why i hate trusting people so much, first they will be nice with you, and then they will be with you and after that they will betray you and lastly you will only know in the end that they were just using you.

"Fine I'm sorry... It's just that i can't lie to my own feelings" I heard Shade said to me, i clinched my fists and raised my head up i saw them Shaken as i looked at them with my eyes like there was a pierce of furious, anger inside it.

"Hmm... Is that so then, i'm glad i heard the truth, so you can do what ever you want but, i'm warning you, if you ever dare to speak to me even in one word _I-d-o-n-t k-n-o-w w-h-a-t i-m-i-g-h-t d-o" _I added with a little evil giggle and i exited while still feeling them terrified.

That's right!, all you need to do is be afraid with me! Now i'll accept for who i really am, i was convincing myself if i should really accept that some part of me has a Demon's blood or let it hide within my self, but i'm already at my limit.

When i went home back in the Palace, i can see everyone in the palace even maids, guards was sweating as they looked at me with an afraid eyes, i walk quietly in my room, i really am losing myself, and becoming my true self.

And when the night came mom and Dad suddenly called me in the dining room Camelot said that they want to discuss with me with something, so i didn't replied even one word came in my mouth.

"Yes, mom and Dad what can i help you?" I asked politely, and as i thought even my family is terrified of me huh?, do i really look like a monster?.

"W-well,Fine we would like to ask you if you could do a favor to us!, it's about ruling an another kingdom for a bit days and you can go back here in no time, it is called the Paradise kingdom, i already discussed it with your teacher and your teacher agreed." Mom said.

"Sure" I didn't hesitated any more time since the moment was getting really awkward, and they seemed to be relieved and happy about me agreeing to go to an another kingdom to rule, hm i guess that they really want to get rid of me that much.

I said to mom to prepare the travel balloons since i don't want to stay in this planet any longer or should i say the people doesn't want me to stay in here.

As i reached my destination i was keep on staring up the moon on how beautiful it was, it made my feeling relieved a bit, and as i reached the planet, it was surely quiet and dark, and when i saw on the tarpaulin, my betrayed feeling and Anger raised up as i realized that my own family lied and tricked me, the planet was called "Doll-puppet Kingdom", and as i walk in , i saw everything around me started to move, and i saw many puppets and many dolls came in life and they look like young and normal kid to me, that i felt that they were abandoned since i can see the rusts in their arms and broken parts.

"Hello there!, i'm your new Queen, Fine!' I said cheerfully. More like having the feeling of a place where i really belong.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, if i'm over possessed with dolls and stuffs, anyway how was it?, if you got confused the next chapter might explain it more clearly, i'll continu on the next chapter!, please review!<strong>

**See you all! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there everyone!, sorry for the very, very, very late update, i hope your enjoying this story so far, and please don't forget to leave a review for me!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<br>**

It's been Year have past, till there was still no news about how Fine was doing, in fact not Queen Elsa and King Truth has send thousandths of letters since last year, but then not even one reply came in.

They regretted on how they send away their own daughter, is it because their afraid?, they even send A messenger to the other kingdom but when they returned, they don't remember what happen since all the soldiers replied that, when they were in front of the castle a figure appeared holding a stuff but since the area was dark, they cannot see very well, but then after that, they will suddenly woke up not remembering what have happened.

But then one faithful day, there was a big explosion in front of the gates, the soldiers from the sunny kingdom appeared holding weapons in their hands, and they seemed to noticed that their enemies are pile of Puppets and Dolls that was holding the same weapon, and has different scary faces they were showing.

"D-i-e!, D-i-e!, D-i-e!" All the dolls yelled as they attack the soldiers one by one, the speed was incredible that you can't even realize that you were attacked from behind.

"This is for making our queen suffer!" The Puppets and Dolls yelled, as Queen Elsa, King Truth and Rein and Shade came out at the castle once they heard the word "Our Queen".

"Wait!, who's your queen?" Queen Elsa yelled as all of the attention went towards the royalties.

The Dolls was silence until they heard a sound that seems to be hunting for something, and when they look at the top of the hill, they saw a girl with a mask and has a staff in her hand and she waved her hand as she signal her people to return back.

One by one the dolls and Puppets was being transported back to their own kingdom, but before the Girl with a mask teleported King Truth and Queen Elsa yelled "ARE YOU FINE?!" but the girl was silent not speaking a word back.

**"I do not have any business with low-humans like you" **The girl replied with a deepen, scary voice, and a she waved her staff a fog appeared and when it was gone, the girl was also gone.

Queen Elsa and King Truth had a feeling that it was their Daughter Fine, but they can't really tell since the girl was wearing a mask that hides her face, but another thought came in that 'If she's Fine then , why is her voice like that, and why is her hair Black and white in the end of the hair?' many thought are kept on popping out.

Shade and Rein was also in thought since they both hurted Fine too, so in King Truth's idea he said "Hey, how about we go to the 'Puppet-Doll Kingdom'? that way we can really see if that girl is Fine or not, or wether how Fine was doing all these years, and as we kneeled for forgiveness" King Truth spoke suddenly still feeling the regret that he have been afraid to HIS own Daughter!.

The Three think for a bit, but since they have no other choice they agreed to the plan, since this way they can apologize to Fine Face to Face, "Alright then the Travel is Tomorrow morning, Shade tell your Mom that you'll sleep here and have her permission that we will be going to the 'Puppet-Doll kingdom' tomorrow" Queen Elsa ordered.

And when the Night came, a the four thought, they cannot sleep, since Fine's Face always pops out in their heads, having a furious eyes and definite evil Smile in her lips.

EVery week Queen Elsa, King Truth, Rein and Shade, always have Night mares about Fine who have seek for revenge on lying and for using her feelings.

How dare them used Fine like a tool? How dare them Played with her feelings?, and Why was she even born in this world if she was always threaten like a trash or even a monster that neither one of her friends is afraid to touch her.

* * *

><p><strong>While at the 'Puppet-Doll Kingdom'. <strong>

_"Nightmares, that's right, i'll drown you four to nightmares, let me hear you screaming in pain, and let me see your terrified faces, Huhuhu I really can't wait for the Five of us to play H-I-D=E A-N-D S-E-E-K Tomorrow, hmm but it's not like they will see me, i just want to return the feelings and pain they have given me, and let them experience how my heart has deeply fallen in the darkness because of them, let me test them if True love really exist," _A voice said as it sounds like waiting neither excited for the day tomorrow where all of the truths will be revealed right in front of them in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys if the Chapter is short, this is like an introduction for the coming Chapter, and i hope you enjoyed it!, and please leave a review, i'll gladly continue on the next chapter see you all ^v^.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLOOO EVERYONE!, I'VE MISS YOU SO MUCHHHH!, ahahaha very sorry for the very late update!, well then enjoy this Chapter!, and please leave a review for me!.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

_Flash~~~_

_Fine knew everything about herself even now as she was still 12 yrs old, that even her own family was scared of her, it was Fine's Awarding day, and as Fine was waiting for both of her Mom and Dad to come, but still the Program was about to start but their not arrive yet._

_Until the Calling of the Names was on, Fine was beginning to get worried and have a doubt too, that will her own parents came? she clenched her fists as tears started to flow by her soft pinkish Cheeks._

_But until Fine's na__me has past the one who hung the medal was the Supervisor of the school since Fine's parents has till not come yet, Fine was waiting and waiting for even Probably her mom or Dad, just any one of them, but Fine's Doubt has finally ended as the Program was done._

_Fine walk sadly as she reached the Sunny Palace, it was quiet the Maids were off today due to have a vacation off._

_When Fine reached the Dining room, she saw a Tape on the Table that was written with her Name, Fine didn't spoke or even mumble for a bit, she just reached the Tape out and played it careless._

_It was just a note saying that, "Were so sorry Fine, Me and Your Dad has gone o Your Sisters Recognition day, i'm reeally sorry, we'll make it up ti you", And Fine heard that words thousandths of times saying that They will make it up to he__r._

_Fine Walk upstairs and went to her room, she was... crying, irritated, by saying "WHY CAN'T ONE OF THEM CAME IN JUST TO ATTEND FOR ME?!, IT CAN BE THAT MOM'S ON REIN'S RECOGNITION DAY AND DAD ATTENDED MINE!" in the Verge of Fine's bed there was a closet that was open._

_Fine angrily throw her Medal and thorn the certificate in her hand apart, this always happens, every time and Everyday Fine tried her best to make her parents proud of her._

_But not even a single compliment that comes from the heart, no one has ever spoke to her like that, all that came in was Fake, Fake here, Fake there, it's like the world she was in was fake._

_"I'm so tired of being a good girl all the time, all these years i've been convincing myself that once iv'e snapped my true self there's no turning back, but, i was wrong, i should have done these a long time ago" Fine's eyes was burning in Anger as she spoke with a mix of chuckle._

_Even her Kinder days, not even her Mother nor Father attended to her graduation, and that was the same as now, is her existence really that unimportant?, that was what Fine has always asked to herself._

_She has been treated like a monster, that was terrified, who people was scared of, but if that what they really want the Fine right now is now changed as they wanted her to._

_Flash~~ _

* * *

><p><strong>Fine's POV:<strong>

Fine sat up in surprised as she sense that she was having an another night mare, she chuckled and said "Heeeh, even now that dream always hunts me" Fine stood up as she reached for her staff, and looked at the fang clock she made and it was already midnight.

"Well then, how will the game starts?" Fine asked as she mischievously smiled.

Fine looked at the Crystal ball as she saw her past Family already arrived and was coming in the door, Fine waved her hand as many dolls and Puppets stood up and asked for What Fine needs.

"Yes, Fine-Sama, What-can-we-help-you?" The dolls asked, Fine patted the dolls calmly and said, "i'm sorry if i had to put you to my own business, well then i want you to play with those people on the front Gate of the Palace, are you alright with that?" Fine asked as the Dolls bowed and said.

"We-are-glad-to-do-it, since-playing-is-our-thing!" The Dolls Smiled as they knew what they were gonna do, since it's not just an ordinary "play", it's also a game of killing them.

As the Army of Dolls and puppets hurriedly run in front of the gate, they already spotted their target, "We-Found-you!" the Dolls and puppet's eyes changed into red as they attacked them.

Shade took out his pocket sword and sliced the dolls one by one, and that was the same as Bright.

SInce the two was good at sword they already swipe away many Dolls and puppets as it's parts was scattered at the ground.

But then a Bear suddenly appeared right in front of them, **"Well Done!, now let's see how far you can all go at this rate!" **The Bear said with a creepy giggle and Smirked.

"FINE!, I KNOW IT'S YOU WHO'S CONTROLLING THESE DOLLS, BUT PLEASE STOP IT!, WE DON'T WANT TO HURT THESE LIFELESS CREATURES!" King Truth yelled as another giggled came in the Bear saying "**Why would you the king of the sunny kingdom will say that you don't want to hurt creature like us?, since you royalties was the one who send us here to suffer because of our uselessness, but thanks to Fine-sama, when she came here, she was also showing the same face as us when we first came here, lifeless, betrayed, anger, but you royalties didn't know how much penalty does our life was given, but also because of you, Fine-sama has already waken on her darken side!, she gave us color and meaning to live!, not like you high-levels who just used people with their feeling and after that you will just throw them like a trash!" **The Bear angrily spoken as the parts of the doll started to rebuild to it's normal bodies like before.

"Kill-kill-kill-kill-kill-kill!" Dolls started to shout out as the other puppets was shouting "Die-die-die-die", rebuilding it's own unified body.

One Doll came up to Shade as it tackle it's cloth and said "ne onii-san?, let's play!, let's play!" It seems to be a normal Doll, and also different from the rest so Shade did not hesitated and took the doll and carried it with him.

They run for a covering to hide, and Shade putted the Doll down and asked "What's your name?", the Doll smiled Brightly and said "Fia!"

"Why do you look like different from the rest?" Rein asked as the Doll stared at her.

"It's because i'am made from Fine-sama's memories!" Fia Replied.

Shade and the rest looked at each other as they don't understand what Fia was saying.

"What do you mean, you made from Fine's Memories?" King Truth asked.

"It was kinda sort of Fine-sama's experiences, she unconsciously didn't know that she made me, so i hid here for her to notice me, Fine-sama's life was normal when she came here, but until day by day, her aura has become darkened, it was because of all of you who used her like a tool" FIa said as all of them bowed their heads in shame.

"And that is why we came here to apologize sincerly" Bright said as the Doll shake her head.

"It's useless" Fia said as it made the situation more confusing and also thrilling (to me).

"What do you mean useless?" The four asked in sync.

"Since Fine-sama has Demon-blood within her, once she awakens she will never go back the way she used to" Fia exclaimed.

"Then do you know where she is?" Queen Elsa asked as Fia just looked at them and said "For actually for the past years, iv'e never seen Fine-sama since then, but i know where she is now, but the Dolls and Puppets will stop you" Fia said as a big earth quake came in to their way.

It was a giant Baby Head with one eye, and the baby was drooling and was chasing after them, Shade and Bright noticed that the Bear before appeared again right in front of them.

**"Goodluck to past this level, Hide and Seek game, well if that is you will survive" **The Bear chuckled as it disappeared.


End file.
